A wide variety of slicing machines have been provided in the prior art for slicing various articles such as foods including vegetables, sausage sticks, frozen fish and the like.
These prior art slicing machines have generally been provided with one or more conveyers for supplying the articles to be sliced to a cutting station with cutting means such as a blade, saw or the like being provided for slicing the articles into slices of desired thickness.
Although these prior art devices have proven to be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there has been found to remain a need for further improvements in such slicing methods and apparatus.